


wspomnienie

by ThirstyForRed



Series: the devil in your eyes [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Physical Abuse, sex but everyone is dissociating
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyForRed/pseuds/ThirstyForRed
Summary: Rendon, Eliane i piwnice pod Twierdzą Czuwania. Króciutka scenka z ich pokręconego związku.Soft porn i domestic abuse.





	wspomnienie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605418) by [ThirstyForRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyForRed/pseuds/ThirstyForRed)

jest już tak późno, gdy rendon schodzi do podziemnych łaźni twierdzy czuwania. tych którzy nie śpią, pogrążeni w ciemnościach i ciszy, można by zliczyć na palcach - strażnicy na murach i przy bramie, psiarczyk czuwający nad chorą mabari, służka po raz ostatni sprzątająca kuchnię… rendon, stąpający delikatnie i powoli po stopniach które zna lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, skradający się w mroku, i eliane.

jego _droga_ żona, eliane. zupełnie naga, z rozpuszczonymi włosami, blada, dryfuje na plecach w jednym z basenów niczym topielica. z zamkniętymi oczami, jakby zimna już po tylu godzinach woda dawała jej jakiekolwiek rozluźnienie. ulgę.

(z pewnością tak właśnie będzie wyglądała gdy w końcu umrze i złożą ją na stosie pogrzebowym. w jednej z tych szarych sukni, z tyloma zapięciami i koronkami, że łatwiej ją rozerwać niż rozpiąć)

rendon kuca nad krawędzią basenu, wciąż niezauważony. widział eliane już tyle razy, przy tylu różnych okazjach, jednak tak jak teraz - gdy ona nie wie, że jest obserwowana - jest zupełnie inaczej. jakby to była jedyna okazja by zobaczyć ją w pełni, wszystkie jej zalety i wady. obserwować nierówności skóry na udach i brzuchu, kąty kości pod skórą, sprytne dłonie o długich palcach i pełne usta.

\- masz sine wargi. - mówi, nawet niezbyt głośno. lecz to i tak wystarczy by eliane otworzyła w zaskoczeniu oczy i straciła równowagę w wodzie, zanurzając się kompletnie. rendon uśmiecha się lekko - i przestaje, gdy ona wynurza się łapiąc za brzeg przy jego stopach.

nie ma w jej spojrzeniu nie widać już chwilowego przerażenia. ciemne włosy kleją się do jej całej twarzy i wygląda bardziej jak żądna zemsty wiedźma wynurzająca się z moczar. z okrutnym i krzywym uśmiechem w którym nie ma nic z uwodzicielki za którą podaje się zawsze gdy w domu są goście.

\- podobają ci się? - szepcze.

rendon łapie ją pod brodę, trochę z żądzą, trochę z zaborczością, żeby nie miała szans na wyrwanie się. ucieczkę w wodę, jak jakaś nimfa. mruczy jeszcze potwierdzająco, nie spuszczając jej z oczu.

\- muszę być teraz trupio blada, bez makijażu - mówi jakby to były wady. ale mruga i trzepocze rzęsami z jakimś nowym błyskiem w oku. - a gdybym faktycznie umarła? wciąż byś mnie pieprzył, jak nekrofil?

\- nie. - odpowiada krótko i przesuwa kciukiem po jej niemal fioletowych ustach. po chwili namysłu dodaje jeszcze - po prostu lubię cię bez makijażu, gdy wyglądasz jak ty. jak demon.

a ona śmieje się lekko i perliście jak wtedy gdy przyjmuje komplementy od orlesjańskich i antiviańskich dygnitarzy.

\- ostatnio mówiłeś, że lubisz mnie w makijażu.

rendon też się śmieje, równie nieszczerze i sztucznie, i przekłada dłoń i palce z jej ust na szczyt głowy, gładząc po splątanych włosach.

\- miałem na myśli rozmazany makijaż. wyglądasz wtedy jakbyś płakała. - zaciska palce na jej włosach i wpychając ją pod wodę mówi jeszcze - lubię gdy płaczesz z mojego powodu.

przez chwilę eliane nie robi nic, pozwala by rendon trzymał jej głowę pod wodą. jednak przed upływem pełnej minuty ona zaczyna łapać za krawędź basenu, a potem za jego ramiona, szarpiąc i wbijając długie paznokcie. palcami próbuje dosięgnąć twarzy i wydrapać mu oczy.

ale to też nie trwa długo.

jej dłonie i szpony wiotczeją i bezsilnie zanurzają się w lodowatej wodzie. gdyby nie rendon wciąż trzymający ją za włosy opadłaby na samo dno. pod taflą wody jej twarz, zamknięte oczy i delikatnie rozwarte usta przez które uciekają resztki powietrza, wygląda znów błogo, spokojnie. niemal pięknie.

rendon naprawdę lubi patrzeć na nią w takich momentach.

z westchnieniem sięga pod wodę i za ramiona wciąga ją na brzeg. eliane, naga i zimna w dotyku, leży na boku plując wodą i klnąc go jakby nie było jutra. jego tunika i spodnie są już całkiem mokre, ale to nie szkodzi. okrywa ją suchym ręcznikiem i całuje ją, choć jego najdroższa małżonka próbuje gryźć. nie szkodzi.

nie gdy eliane, wciąż nieco słaba, ochoczo ściąga z niego tę przeklętą tunikę i rozwiązuje sznurowania spodni. wdrapuje mu się na kolanach i siada okrakiem jakby miała naprawdę umrzeć jeśli rendon jej zaraz nie zerżnie.

i to też nie trwa długo. nie tak długo. nie gdy oboje są już na granicy.

(rendon myśli o tym jak o blasfemii, rzadko i jedynie gdy cnotliwa matka zakonna każe mu zastanowić się na swoimi czynami. choć wie, że eliane w swoich pamiętnikach używa bardziej poetyckich słów. “zaufanie graniczące z obłędem” doprawdy…)

gdy całuje ją, niemal słodko i bez zębów, jakby znów mieli po 18 lat, rendon szepcze:

\- powinnaś się mnie bardzo, bardzo bać.

a eliane, szalona i błękitnooka eliane, uśmiecha się pod jego ustami.


End file.
